criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971/archiveOct2010
Ref.: CRAP! Check your e-mail ;) Foyet I hadn't thought about it, but now I'm sure it's really a good idea. Between Foyet and Reid I've made nearly all of the "undos" and it's getting old fast. If some unregistered has something valid to edit they can leave it in our talk pages or the bulletin. :BTW, I'm having trouble logging in (every other time I got a message saying I cannot "because concerns of hickjacking"-sp?) and my loged in status comes and goes depending on the page I'm in. I know the explanation is confusing... my question, Somebody else is having problems that you know of? Not that I'm aware of. I've heard of the same issue happening on other wikis when someone has spyware installed in their browser. This can happen with any browser, but Google Chrome is actually spyware itself. So, if you are using that, stop. If you're using Firefox, try using Ad-Block Plus. You can get it in the add ons section of mozilla.org. If you're using MSIE, you might have to just do a good spyware scan. Try Spybot S&D. You can get it free here. Let me know if you still have problems and we can figure out what's going on. I'll go ahead and mark Foyet and Reid as protected. The other two guys will still be able to edit them. - : Thanks for the advice. I'm going to try Spybot; I use Firefox but sometimes I need IE for some related work and I prefer to be in the safer side. : OK, now spill it, where have you been able to get that Fitzgeral picture??? Good for you and real bad for my ego, I spent hours looking for one :) : Wasn't me. It was uploaded and placed (rather badly) by an editor named User:Jamesfitzgerald. I just put it in the right place. I wonder if it's him. That would be awesome. - Episode Templates Aside from Season Five, the episode templates in my sandbox are finally done. -- Lord Crayak 01:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, season pages would probably be best. -- Lord Crayak 02:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) CSI: NY season finale I was watching the CSI: NY season 6 finale on YouTube a few days ago and noticed there was some resemblance to the season 4 finale of Criminal Minds when Hotch was attacked by the Reaper; both episodes featured some intelligent, sadistic serial killer who sneaks into the home of their own personal "nemesis" (Shane and Danny in CSI:NY, Foyet and Hotch in Criminal Minds) and both episodes end with the screen turning black and a single gunshot being heard, leaving the final events unknown until the premiere of the next season. Thoughts? --Jpx400 13:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A recurring theme indeed. Possibly due to a rapidly dwindling "idea pool"? Those kinds of ending are definitely dramatic and make the viewer want to see the outcome, thus inspiring them to pick up the show again next season. It is, however, getting a little old. Maybe a new generation of writers can help spice things up a bit. - February 6 I've noticed that the birthdate February 6, 1976/1967 or some other year has appeared several times these past seasons. Several Unsubs, including Robert Johnson, Robert Burke, John Vincent Bell, Joe Belser and even Doris Archer, one of Johnson's victims, had that as their birthdays. Do you know if that date has some significance to the show or its creators? Or are the guys who write those profiles simply lazy and don't bother changing it? --Jpx400 00:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue. That's an interesting question, though. Maybe Jeff Davis' birthday? The Northern States won the first battle against the Confederacy in the American Civil War on February 6. Other than that, it doesn't seem to have any significance. - The Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run Recently, I've been working on an article about The Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run, who played a prominent part in Zoe's Reprise, for the Real Life Criminals section. I'm just not sure if he should be included in this wiki, as he was only referred to in just one episode. What do you think? --Jpx400 13:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) There are quite a few real criminals who are only referenced in one episode. Maybe this one will be referenced again. I say go ahead and include it. It's an interesting story. - Criminal Templates The new template design is nice, the colors and bolder next actually make the reading easier. However, the layout seems to press anything written in the parenthesis template together. --Jpx400 10:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Damn. Didn't notice that. I didn't look at any of that had the little text. - Looks good and makes for an easier reading ;) Season Two Mantegna joined the cast in season three, why did you undo the edit? I didn't even notice that. My bad. It was an anonymous edit so I didn't look it over completely. Sorry :) - :"Hahahahaha! --Sec_1971 TALK (CM Wiki Admin)" Should I say 'Ditto'? What a pair! :))) Is he dead? Hey, I was just wondering-you know Pablo Vargas, the Mexican unsub in Machimiso? I was just wondering-did he survive after the girls cut his nuts off? Only I was considering making an edit to his page, and I wanted to know if I should put him in the "deceased" section. 21:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No, he' still alive in a Mexican prison. And, please create an account. - Interesting question A new user (Jpoon71893) has put this in my talk page: "Hey I'm new here, and I'm sorry if this is a stuipid question but, are the questions in the Slashy Awards just for the serial killers? I am asking this because I am interested in adding the question, "What is your favourite quote from any of the current, and old BAU cast?" " I know lots of people are attracted to the CM quotes, so I think it'd be a good award category, but as you're who invented the Slashy Awards, I think you should have the last word. Hmm. That's not really an award. I think it sounds more like something that should be on a user's page. However, I see nothing wrong with creating a user portal with such categories; favorite this, favorite that, etc. It would make the wiki more social and fun. - :That idea sounds good. Hope you can do it, my weekend is finished and haven't the time to mess up with something new and do it right. :Need a favor, please, revise your last edit in the season 6 first epi; I'm not sure what you where trying to do, but I'm sure something went wrong :) Season 6 Premiere of CM If Matt Spicer is listed as a Guest Cast; would it be safe to assume that he is alive? Linktriforce007 03:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would assume so, unless his appearance is merely a flashback... - :Don't be so sure. Even as a corpse he would be credited and of course, they are bound to use the usual "Previously on CM..." PC Game I've got a couple of screenshots and some info about the development of the CM PC Game. I have no idea how that page should be, so I've thought you could start it, I dump all the info there and you edit it to your liking. Are you game? :) Absolutely. Nice pun, too :) Maybe you can store the info in your sandbox for now, since we don't know what the title is? The CSI games all had subtitles; Deadly Intent, Dark Motives, etc. I'll need to make a template anyway. - :Everything I've got is here: http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mvpl/Sandbox_pcgame :Have fun! Revealing something I wanna come back, to edit here. But since my edits are a little bit I wanna explain that to you. I hope you then can understand why i did make those little edits. I don't wanna being blocked, but helping the Wiki.--Station7 20:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna heard it?--Station7 13:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hear what? I don't understand what you're trying to say. - I mean that I wanna come back and don't wanna being blocked if I edit like that again. I just can't edit in 1 time as much as you and other people can. If I say why, you will understand it. Mostly every wiki where I am knows it. So do you wanna hear it?--Station7 20:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OK - I have autism. I make because of that small edits, and I can't write an article immediality very big. I just can't do it, even if I would. I hope you understand it and can't edit very much on an article. I don't wanna being blocked.--Station7 19:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm not a good writer as you and Lord Crayak.--Station7 21:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :It just takes practice. As far as the spelling goes, most browsers have a built in spell checker that will underline misspelled words in red. Firefox does this, I'm not sure about Internet Explorer. Grammar is a bit tougher, but once again, practice makes perfect. If you are ready to publish an article, ask one of us to proofread it if you want. We'll correct the grammar without changing your article. You can do it. - September 10th, 2010 - RE Are you going to see the Resident Evil: Afterlife movie that comes out on the 10th? I don't really follow the movies. I don't like the character Alice. The movies should feature characters from the actual game. That would make them better. - Detective Spicer is dead. An hour early, but it saddens me to show this preview, where Reid refers to Matt as "killed". http://www.cbs.com/primetime/criminal_minds/video/?play=true&pid=8TRKqHfKtTzAA0B9yFHMZpFLEtUe2BIE Linktriforce007 00:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Keep it quiet until after the premier. - Roger that. Linktriforce007 00:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) YES! Haha, I am soooo excited that it's back on. (About time!) Not so much about the preview which shows JJ leaving next episode. That was the downer. Morgan's...character development is a bit too scary at this point for me because it looks like he's going down a dark path (poor Reid, he received no love) and may end up worse than Hotch at this rate. Also, I really liked how they did this episode and finished up The Prince of Darkness cliffhanger. To me, it seemed to flow well and everyone did really well. Special kudos goes to the Prince of Darkness. I wonder what he said to the poor girl too...Iffy88 04:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Let's just hope that Morgan doesn't go the same route as Gideon. But then, he's about due for a nervous breakdown. Everyone else has had one so far. - :: Meltdowns: *Reid - Tobias Hankel *Garcia - Owen Porter *Gideon - Frank *Hotchner - George Foyet *Rossi - Joe *Elle - The Fisher King *Prentiss - none----can't think of any. Though she did have some recurring problems after being held captive by Benjamin Cyrus. I don't think it qualifies as a breakdown, though. *J.J. - Minor meltdown concerning Tobias Hankel's dogs--seeing them in the mirror later on. How did those three have meltdowns? I mean, if you put Joe for Rossi, Silvano for Prentiss, and Marcus Younger for J.J.; I can follow you, but they didn't really have meltdowns... --Linktriforce007 07:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :"Everyone" was an exaggeration. - I agree with all but Prentiss. I think of her meltdown as having occurred in Demonology. Of course, it wasn't that huge. Also, with JJ's departure next episode, well, there's really not of time left for her to have one. Jay-Jaaaaaaay whyyyyy? ;___; Iffy88 06:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I wonder if Jordan Todd will replace her or if they'll bring in someone else. If they do, she better be as pretty as JJ :) - : To me, it doesn't sound like they will. It is canon that she went back to her old job in the Counter Terrorism Unit because she couldn't handle what they did. Also, the episode airing on the 6th states that '...Hotchner looks to one of the team to fill JJ's vacant role.' So...I have no idea when (or even IF) she'll be replaced by a male female with a minor role. Iffy88 04:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) setting tiled background Hi. It should be all set now. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 17:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Me like!!! :D :Damn good job! I really like it. (Side note: How do I edit after your guys' Green Puzzle Piece? I can't figure out how to do that.) Iffy88 23:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks, Wendy! ::Green puzzle piece? What do you mean? :: I'unno. Instead of your name or four tildes after a post, I see a Green Puzzle Piece (for you, Mvpl, and one placed after Wendy (talk)). For some reason, I can't move it by hitting the space bar right before it, I can't click anywhere after it (thus not enabling me to just hit 'Enter' and type a response), but Copy+Paste works on it. Also, going over it allows shows a box with 'Template: Username, ''This is a template. ''-Username TALK'. I have no idea why it does this, it just does. *shrugs* Iffy88 04:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, those are just custom signatures using templates. You can make one easily using text formatting, etc. - We need a new cast photo for the front page without JJ in it. Good luck with that. The best we can hope for is for a later photo shoot to appear without her. Otherwise, we really might have to wait awhile for it. Never mind. I was wrong. >_< Also, I kinda want Agent Anderson to step in for JJ now that she's gone...Iffy88 22:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :About JJ's replacement, I would prefer for them to struggle to cover her job without any adition. Something different that would hurt no fans feelings (there are too many people angry right now) :Last night's episode had a good one in the opening credits. If we can get a screenshot, that would be awesome. Until then, Mvpl's will do. - Possible Deaths Page? I was wondering if it would be possible to make a page displaying a list of all the characters in the series who have died/been killed, in a similar format to these two lists. I am aware that some of the kills are displayed on the bodycount section of all the serial killers' pages, but I figure this would make it more organized. Ggjk 04:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Put something together in your sandbox and we'll look into it. - :: Alright, here's a really rough sketch of the format. This is only one episode though. http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ggjk/sandbox Ggjk 05:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC)